


Sherlock in a Sweater

by AnotherSmolFangirl (ThatOneSmolFangirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cozy, Cute, Fluff, I SWEAR ITS CUTE, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, It's Better Than I'm Making It Sound, M/M, Precious Sherlock, Sharing Clothes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sweaters, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/AnotherSmolFangirl
Summary: John walks into 221B to find Sherlock wearing one of his sweaters. I swear it's better than I'm making it sound. Lots of fluff.





	Sherlock in a Sweater

John struggled upstairs, trying to keep his balance as he held seven grocery bags all at once. After a while, John had given up on trying to get Sherlock to help and was slowly getting used to it. He walked in without looking, and set the bags on the counter, breathing a sigh of relief at his successful trip. Sherlock was on a rather interesting case, so it came as no surprise to John that the flat was dead-silent. But after putting away the groceries, John turned to the living room, but stopped in the doorway, raising his eyebrows curiously. Sherlock was in his signature pose, crouched in his armchair, hands clasped together under his chin, and eyes closed as he focused intently. But the thing that made John take a second look, was what Sherlock was wearing. 

Instead of his classic coat, or even a robe, Sherlock was dressed in one of John’s many sweaters, as well as a pair of jeans that John didn’t even know Sherlock owned. Stepping into the living room, John’s voice broke the silence, “Sherlock, are you wearing one of my sweaters?” Sherlock didn’t move from his spot, didn’t even open his eyes as he replied, “Yes I am John, I had assumed that was rather obvious. You haven’t gone blind during your trip have you?” John existed the urge to roll his eyes at the sarcasm, as continued, “Okay then. Can I ask you why?” Sherlock’s eyes remained closed, “Mrs. Hudson took my coats. She insisted they needed to be touched up, and washed. I attempted to take them back, but she practically bludgeoned me with her purse. I know my limits,” 

John now had a couple more questions instead of less, but instead, he settled for the main one, “And how exactly did that lead to you wearing one of my sweaters?” Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, “I’d thought that’d be obvious,” John gave him a look of blatant exasperation, and Sherlock met his eyes, expression dead serious as he replied, “I was cold,” It was quiet for a moment, before John shook his head incredulously, “You could've just asked Sherlock,” A small smile flitted across the detective’s face, “Yes, I suppose I could have,” before his eyes shut once again, and he returned to his thoughts, slowly pulling the sweater sleeves over his hands. After ensuring Sherlock’s eyes were closed, John quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture. Blackmail could always come in handy these days, especially when he needed someone else to get the groceries.


End file.
